2004
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 9 - ''My Baby's Daddy (Miramax Films) *January 16 - Teacher's Pet: The Movie was released with generally positive reviews from critics but an enormous disaster at the box office. *February 5 - Miracle *February 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *March 5 - Hidalgo *March 26 - The Ladykillers *April 2 - Home on the Range was released to mixed reviews and was a commercial failure. *April 9 - The Alamo and Ella Enchanted *April 16 - Kill Bill: Volume 2 (Miramax Films) *April 22 - Sacred Planet *May 28 - Raising Helen *June 16 - Around the World in 80 Days *July 2 - America's Heart and Soul *July 22 - King Arthur (Touchstone Pictures) *July 30 - The Village (Touchstone Pictures) *August 11 - The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement *September 17 - Mr. 3000 (Touchstone Pictures) *September 24 - The Last Shot (Touchstone Pictures) *October 1 - Ladder 49 (Touchstone Pictures) *October 15 - Shall We Dance? (Miramax Films) *November 5 - The Incredibles was released to universal acclaim and commercial success. *November 19 - National Treasure *November 24 - Finding Neverland (Miramax Films) *December 25 - The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *March 6 - Lorenzo *August 31 - One by One *November 5 - Boundin' Television *January 23 - Dave the Barbarian premieres on the Disney Channel. *February 14 - **''Lizzie McGuire'' airs its last episode "Magic Train" on the Disney Channel. **''Power Rangers Dino Thunder premieres on ABC Family through Jetix block *February 24 - ''Rolie Polie Olie ''airs its last episode on Playhouse Disney. *February 27 - ''Lloyd in Space airs its last episode "The Ride Along" on Toon Disney. *February 29 - The Weekenders airs its last episode "Tino's Dad" on Toon Disney. *August - Teamo Supremo airs its last episode on Toon Disney. *August 21 - Brandy & Mr. Whiskers premieres on the Disney Channel. *September 12 - Higglytown Heroes premieres on Playhouse Disney. *September 22 - Lost, a presentation of Touchstone Television, begins airing on ABC. *November 20 - Power Rangers Dino Thunder ''airs its last episode on ABC Family through Jetix block. *December 14 - Santa's Rockin premieres on Playhouse Disney. Theme parks *January 3 - Food Rocks closes at Epcot. *April 15 - Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *May 5 - The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror opens at Disney's California Adventure. *November 16 - Stitch's Great Escape! opens at the Magic Kingdom. *December 1 - The Disney Bear debuts at the Tokyo Disney Resort as part of its Christmas celebrations. Video games *March 19 - ''Aladdin for Game Boy Advance *March 31 - Home on the Range for Game Boy Advance *September 22 - Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise for Game Boy Advance *October 31 - ''The Incredibles'' is released for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in North America *November 5 - The Incredibles is released for Game Boy Advance, GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox in Europe *December 7 - Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories is released for the Game Boy Advance Business *February 17 - After 15 years of on-again, off-again negotiations, Michael Eisner purchases the Muppets and Bear in the Big Blue House from The Jim Henson Company. This sale does not include the characters from Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock or shows or movies created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop (such as The Dark Crystal, Labyrinth and Farscape). Events *December 15 - Mary Poppins opens in London's West End. Home video releases DVD & VHS releases *January 20 - Pokémon Heroes (Miramax Films) *January 27 - Alice in Wonderland: The Masterpiece Edition *February 3 - Ruby Bridges *February 24 - Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over *March 16 - Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time *''March 23 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Little Patch of Heaven'' *March 30 - Brother Bear *April 6 - Angels in the Endzone and The Doctor *April 20 - The Haunted Mansion *May 4 - Miracle in Lane 2 *May 11 - Scary Movie 3 *May 18 - Miracle, Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2, Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Walt Disney Treasures: Walt Disney on the Front Lines, and Walt Disney Treasures: Tomorrowland *June 1 - Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker (Miramax Films) *June 15 - Teacher's Pet: The Movie *June 29 - The Cheetah Girls *July 6 - Potty Time with Bear, Everybody's Special, Sleepy Time with Bear and Friends, Heroes of Woodland Valley, Tidy Tiny with Bear, A Bear for All Seasons, Sense-sational, Shapes, Sounds & Colors with Bear, Dance Party and Party Time with Bear *July 20 - Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen *August 3 - Oliver Twist and The Princess Diaries: 2-Disc Special Edition *August 24 - Ella Enchanted *August 31 - The Lion King II: Simba's Pride: 2-Disc Special Edition *September 7 - Disney Princess Sing Along Songs - Once Upon a Dream and Alias: The Complete Third Season (Touchstone Television) *September 14 - Home on the Range *October 5 - Aladdin: Platinum Edition *October 12 - Raising Helen *October 26 - Mulan: Special Edition *November 23 - Home Improvement: The Complete First Season (Touchstone Television) *December 7 - Gargoyles: The Complete First Season; Kim Possible: The Villain Files; Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Black & White Volume 2, The Complete Pluto, Volume 1, The Mickey Mouse Club, Week One, The Lion King Movie Collection, and That's So Raven: Supernaturally Stylish *December 14 - Mary Poppins: 40th Anniversary Edition *December 21 - Around the World in 80 Days Direct-to-video releases *February 10 - The Lion King 1½ *March 9 - Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *March 23 - Disney Sing Along Songs: Little Patch of Heaven *August 17 - Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers *November 9 - Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Character debuts *April 2 - Maggie, Mrs. Calloway, Grace, Buck, Alameda Slim Rico, The Willie Brothers, Ollie, Rusty, Lucky Jack, Jeb, Audrey, Pearl Gesner, Piggies, Sheriff Sam Brown, Larry, Junior the Buffalo, Barry and Bob, The Chicks, Wesley, Farm Animals *August 21 - Brandy Harrington, Mr. Whiskers, Cheryl and Meryl, Ed the Otter, Lola Boa, Margo, Gaspar Le'Gecko *November 5 - Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Frozone, Syndrome, Edna Mode, Mirage, The Underminer, Omnidroid v.10 People Births *January 10 - Kaitlyn Maher (child singer and actress) *May 22 - Peyton Elizabeth Lee (teen actress) *June 8 - Francesca Capaldi (child actress) *July 2 - Caitlin Carmichael (child actress) *July 15 - Hayden Rolence (child actor) *August 2 - Marlowe Peyton (child actress) Deaths *January 22 - Ann Miller (dancer, singer and actress) *January 23 - Bob Keeshan (television producer and actor) *January 27 - H.B. Haggerty (professional wrestler and actor) *February 4 - Jason Raize (voice and Broadway actor) *February 5 - John Hench (Imagineer) *February 11 - Tony Pope (voice actor) *March 28 - Peter Ustinov (actor and writer) *March 30 - Hubert Gregg (BBC broadcaster, writer and stage actor) *May 15 - Jack Bradbury (animator and comic book artist) *May 17 - Tony Randall (actor, comic, producer and director) *June 5 - Ronald Reagan (actor and 40th President of the United States of America) *June 10 - Ray Charles (musician) *July 1 - Marlon Brando (movie star and political activist) *July 9 - Sammy McKim (film actor and inspirational sketch artist) *July 16 - Andy Engman (animator) *July 21 - Jerry Goldsmith (composer and conductor) *July 28 - Sam Edwards (actor) *August 18 - Elmer Bernstein (composer and conductor) *September 8 - Frank Thomas (animator) *October 5 - Rodney Dangerfield (stand-up comedian and actor) *October 10 - Christopher Reeve (actor, film director, producer, screenwriter, author and activist) *December 28 - Jerry Orbach (actor and voice actor) 2004